Fate's Destiny
by NightStarRebellion
Summary: With his mission to protect Wyatt succeeded, Chris Halliwell was reborn and given a new lease on life. Now with his fourteenth birthday approaching, he starts experiencing nightmares & visions, of the dark future which his family doesn't exist. Determined not to let history repeat itself, he casts a spell which holds dire consequences & could erase his family line from existence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters other then the plot and storyline of this fanfcition. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!

 **Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - thinking/in thought_

 _italic underlined - memories/visions_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Night Terrors **

A piercing pain filled scream echoed from Chris's mouth as he sat up in his bed panting heavily and his breathing came out in hard gasps as he struggled to get air into his lungs. "Chris? honey what is it what's wrong?" His mother Piper wearing a long dark blue silk robe, and her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, rushed into the room and immediatly ran to her youngest son's side. "Easy sweetheart it's okay." She said soothingly rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay sweetie just calm down okay? I'm here now." The thirteen year old coughed as he slowly started to get air flow back into his lungs, and it took him a while before his breathing slowed down enough to where he could finally calm down.

"Mom, what's going on? Mel and I heard Chris yelling." Wyatt said as he and his younger sister Melinda rushed into the room. "What's wrong with Chris mommy?" eleven year old Melinda asked with worry and terror. "Is he okay?" Piper turned her gaze to her youngest and only daughter and gently stroaked her cheek lovingly as tears filled up in her brown eyes. "It's okay Melly." Piper said gently. "Your brother just had a nightmare."

Suddenly Chris's body started shaking and trembling as he doubled over in pain, with a sticky substance driping from his nose. Reaching with one hand he felt the substance on his hand and realised it was blood when he pulled his hand away to examine it. "No." He muttered softly to himself. "No, not again." Blood spilled over his hands as he tried to cover up the nosebleed to hide it from his mother as she looked at him. "What is it Peanut?" She asked with worry and concern.

Chris didn't say anything and suddenly slumped foreward nearly falling sideways off the bed. "Chris!" Melinda yelled out in worry as Wyatt caught him in his arms. "I got him mom." The fourteen year old said softly as he helped lay his younger brother down and covered him up with the blanket. Wyatt let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his powers rise up from inside him, feeling love and compastion as he held out his hands over Chris's body and they began to glow bright gold with his healing touch.

"Is he going to be okay mama?" Melinda asked as her brown eyes welled up with tears. Piper wrapped her daughter in a hug and stroked her brown hair gently. "It's all going to be okay Mel alright?" She said softly. "There's nothing to worry about." Chris suddenly started shaking again and he started breathing hard as he started groaning and moaning as though someone was hurting him. "No." He moans as tears start pooling in his closed eyes and start streaming down his cheeks. "No. No." "Chris? honey wake up now." Piper said gently. "Come on peanut wake up."

* * *

 **Chris's Vision -**

 _It was the morning of October 16th, Chris's fourteenth birthday, and he was awokened to a scream of terror coming from his mother. "Mom?!" He leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs of the manor to find his mother in the kitchen fending off against yet another demon attack. "Mom? you okay?" "Chris honey move out of the way." Piper said as she channelled her hands and blasted the demon which hit him in the shoulder. Chris's eyes grew wide as he saw the demon crying out in pain but wasn't vanquished._

 _"Mom look out!" He yelled out as the demon turned his attention toward the young teen. Chris used his telekinetic powers and flung the demon away out of the kitchen into the parlor. "Okay that's done, mom, are you-" Chris stopped in mid sentance as he turned to look at his mother and his eyes immediatly grew wide with worry._

 _"Mom?" Piper didn't say anything as a circle of blood started forming on her chest and she went down with a soft groan. "Mom!" Chris shouted in fear as he rushed over to her. He ran over the side of the counter in the kitchen and gasped lightly as tears filled up in his eyes. "Mom?" He could feel his voice cracking as huge lumps formed in his throat._

 _"Chris baby, listen to me," Piper said softly as her body began to shake slightly. "I-I need you t-to b-be strong. Please peanut, be strong." Tears began pooling into Chris's eyes and ran down his cheeks now as he fell to his knees beside her and put his hands above the bleeding wound on her chest. Taking in small shaky breaths, he willed all the strength he had but his powers wouldn't work. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't activate his ability to heal, and his mother's life was slipping away. "No! No!" He cried as more tears pooled down his face from his eyes. "Please work! Why isn't it working?"_

 _Panic seized him as he began to hyperventalate. He couldn't risk losing his mother he just couldn't. There was no way he could lose her not now not ever. "Come on," Chris muttered while sobbing. "Please work! Please!" Sudenly he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder as he looked at her throught teary eyes blurring his vision. "Sweetie, it's not going to work, just please get out of here." Piper said gently. "Orb up to the Elders and find your dad and brother." Chris shook his head in response. "No, mom I'm not leaving you!" He sobbed._

 _"Forget about me sweetie, go and find Wyatt." Piper said as she coughed up a small stream of blood. Chris began to sob harder now as he called out, "Dad! Dad where are you?! Mom needs help! I need you!" Tears blurred his vision as Chris took a look at his mother she began to grow pale and became weak as though she was about to take her final breath. "Mom, no!" Chris cried out. "Don't leave me!" Piper just simply looked at her son with tears in her eyes as she muttered out softly, "I love you peanut. I will always be with you." "Mom? Mom, No!" Chris cried out as everything started to go white and hazy._

* * *

Once Chris came out of the vision, he looked up at his mother and fell into her arms crying and sobbing. "Shh, it's okay baby." Piper said gently rubbing his back lovingly. "It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's okay." Hearing his mother's voice only made the thirteen year old sob harder as he thought of his vision and what he had just seen. He knew losing his mother was not an option, but how was he going to keep it all from coming true? Whatever the case was, Chris knew he had to try. He had to do whatever it took to keep his mother alive and stop that horrible vision from ever coming true and tearing his family apart.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Charmed story, please leave reviews if you enjoyed reading and would like to see more, but if you have something mean to say about this then I recomened you please don't say anything at all. Chapter 2 will be coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters other then the plot and storyline of this fanfcition. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!

 **Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - thinking/in thought_

 _italic underlined - memories/visions_

* * *

 **Previously on Fate's Destiny -** _"Chris baby, listen to me," Piper said softly as her body began to shake slightly. "I-I need you t-to b-be strong. Please peanut, be strong." Tears began pooling into Chris's eyes and ran down his cheeks now as he fell to his knees beside her and put his hands above the bleeding wound on her chest. Taking in small shaky breaths, he willed all the strength he had but his powers wouldn't work. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't activate his ability to heal, and his mother's life was slipping away._

 _Panic seized him as he began to hyperventalate. He couldn't risk losing his mother he just couldn't. There was no way he could lose her not now not ever. "Come on," Chris muttered while sobbing. "Please work! Please!" Sudenly he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder as he looked at her throught teary eyes blurring his vision. "Sweetie, it's not going to work, just please get out of here." Piper said gently. "Orb up to the Elders and find your dad and brother." Chris shook his head in response. "No, mom I'm not leaving you!" He sobbed._

 _"Forget about me sweetie, go and find Wyatt." Piper said as she coughed up a small stream of blood. Chris began to sob harder now as he called out, "Dad! Dad where are you?! Mom needs help! I need you!" Tears blurred his vision as Chris took a look at his mother she began to grow pale and became weak as though she was about to take her final breath. "Mom, no!" Chris cried out. "Don't leave me!" Piper just simply looked at her son with tears in her eyes as she muttered out softly, "I love you peanut. I will always be with you." "Mom? Mom, No!" Chris cried out as everything started to go white and hazy._

Once Chris came out of the vision, he looked up at his mother and fell into her arms crying and sobbing. "Shh, it's okay baby." Piper said gently rubbing his back lovingly. "It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's okay." Hearing his mother's voice only made the thirteen year old sob harder as he thought of his vision and what he had just seen. He knew losing his mother was not an option, but how was he going to keep it all from coming true? Whatever the case was, Chris knew he had to try. He had to do whatever it took to keep his mother alive and stop that horrible vision from ever coming true and tearing his family apart.

 **NOW...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Time Stands Still **

It was early the next morning, when the smell of pancakes, beacon and sasauge reached Chris's nostrills. With hunger gnawing at his stomach he opened his eyes and licked his lips hungrily. "Kids!" He heard his mother calling from downstairs. "Breakfast!" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the faint glow of blue and white orbs belonging to Melinda shimmering past his bedroom and down the stairs. _She really needs to lay off on using her powers so much._ Chris thought as he got out of bed and proceeded down the hall toward the stairs. He caught sight of his older brother's shaggy blonde hair as Wyatt descended down the stairs, but stopped when he caught sight of Chris. "Hey little brother," He said with a small smile. "You doing a lot better since last night?" Chris nodded slowly even though the images of the vision still played out fresh in his mind but he ingnored it and replied, "Thanks for having my back Wy." Wyatt smiled and gently patted Chris's shoulder. "Anytime bro."

"Hey slowpokes! Better hurray up if you want any pancakes left!" Melinda called teasingly as the two brothers shook their heads in annoyance before running down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Melinda sitting at the table already eating. "Mel! did you eat all the pancakes already?" Wyatt asked narrowing his blue eyes at his little sister. Melinda swallowed the bite of food that was already in her mouth and replied, "Relax guys was just kidding. You know Mom always makes more." Wyatt rolled his eyes in annoyance. Sometimes being the eldest was a pain in the butt, especially when it was dealing with Chris and Melinda's antics or dealing with his cousins, either way, he had to admit it, sometimes he wished things would just play out a little differently.

As the two of them took their seats at the table, and Piper handed them each a plate of pancakes, Wyatt couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He looked over at Chris who just seemed to be off somewhere else as he was just staring at his plate of food in a daze. "You okay bro?" Chris snapped out of his daze for a second and looked up to see the concerned look in his brother's blue eyes. "Chris?" "Yeah, I'm okay." He answered quickly. "Guess I'm just not hungry this morning." Upon hearing that, Piper turned and walked toward Chris while placing a hand gently on his forhead. "Are you feeling alright peanut?" Chris didn't answer and just stared down at the floor as his mother tried to lift his head up so that he could look at her. "Chris look at me baby. I need to know what's wrong." She said softly.

"Nothing's wrong." He replied in a sad tone. "I'm just not hungry today. Can I be excused?" Piper turned toward Wyatt and gave him a slight nod as the fourteen year old rose from his chair and took a quick glance at Melinda as she too rose from her chair looking at Chris in deep concern. "Mommy? what's going on?" Melinda asked as Piper replied, "Wyatt, take your sister into the living room for a bit okay? I need to talk to your brother for a second." Wyatt nodded and gently walked over toward his little sister to guide her into the living room. Once they were out of the room, Piper pulled up a chair next to her son and gently began to rub his back soothingly, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Sweetie I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She said lovingly in a soft voice.

"There's nothing wrong." He protested as he tried to remove himself from the chair and his mother grabbed ahold of his arm. "Honey, please." She said as she lifted his head up and as their eyes met, Piper could see tears gleaming in her son's eyes as he tried to hold them back from falling down his face. "Honey, I know you. Okay? your my son, now please tell me what's wrong." Chris shook his head and allowed his tears to fall as he finally gave into his mother's pleads and concerns. His lip quivered and the tears in his eyes began to fall as he held back a quiet sob and Piper pulled him close.

"There there baby." She said softly rubbing his back as she hugged him. "It's okay peanut. Everything's okay, just calm down." Chris sobbed against his mother's shoulder and tried to hold himself together but the memories of the vision still haunted him as he couldn't get Piper's dying form out of his mind. The thought of losing anyone in his family traumatized him, and he knew that he had to do whatever it took to keep it from happening.

* * *

"What happened sweetie?" Piper asked gently. "Please, talk to me." Chris's body shook against his mother's shoulder as he took in a quivering breath and shook his head. "I can't." He muttered while choking back a sob. "Does it have something to do with me?" Piper asked. Chris nodded slowly as more tears began to fall as his lip quivered again. He drew in another shaking breath and whispered, "I saw you die last night in a vision. It was on my birthday." Piper let out a silent gasp of shock and surprise as Chris once again laid against his mother and rested his head on her shoulder quietly sobbing as she hugged him.

"Everything okay?" Piper turned as she saw Wyatt standing in the doorway from the living room and slowly nodded. "Your brother's just having a rather difficult time adjusting since his nightmare last night." She replied as Wyatt nodded as he turned toward Chris. "I'm okay." He said as Piper handed him a napkin. Wyatt's eyes gleamed in concern as Chris rubbed his face with the napkin. "Really Wy, I'm okay." He said noticing the look of concern in his older brother's blue eyes. Wyatt nodded and replied, "If you need anything little bro, I'm here for you." Chris smiled and nodded as Wyatt turned his focus of attention back onto Melinda who was currently in the middle of watching an episode of her favorite show the Powerpuff Girls. "Blossom always reminds me of mommy." She said with a soft smile. "Why cause she wears pink?" Wyatt joked with a laugh. "No cause she's a leader and mommy's the leader of the power of three." She said turning to him and beaming a smile which quickly shifted to concern. "Is Chris okay?" Wyatt nodded affermenatly as Melinda turned back to the TV screen.

A set of footsteps alerted Wyatt now as he turned and caught sight of Chris out of the corner of his eye heading up the stairs toward the attic, and a pang of concern flowed through him as he felt his big brother sense go up in alarm. Something was up and Wyatt felt it. With Melinda not paying attention to him, Wyatt removed himself from the couch and followed Chris up the stairs where sure enough he found him in the attic already skimming through the famed Book of Shadows.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as Chris looked up from the book and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly turning his eyes back to the book and skimming through it again. "So what are you doing up here?" Wyatt asked raising an eyebrow of suspicion. "And don't say your looking for something for mom because I know something's up." "How can you tell?" Chris asked this time not bothering to look up at him. "Because you've got that look that aunt Phoebe always gets on her face whenever she has a bad vision and something's wrong." Chris laughed lightly. "That's funny, I don't know what your talking about." "Don't play dumb Chris." Wyatt replied his voice shifting to serious mode. "You saw something last night in your dream what was it?"

Chris shook his head and replied ina slightly yet annoyed tone, "It's nothing okay? Can you please just drop it?" Wyatt let out a sigh and walked up toward him while slaming his hand down hard on the book nearly slaming it closed on Chris's hand causing him to jump back. "Hey!" He yelled out his voice suddenly shifting angrily. "I wasn't done looking through it yet." "I don't care Chris." Wyatt said his eyes clouding over in a mixture of concern and frustration. "I want to know what you saw last night, and why you were crying." Chris shook his head again and Wyatt let out a sigh of frustration and replied, "You can either tell me right now what's going on or I'll call dad down here to come straighten you out."

Chris let out a quivering sigh and his body shook as tears threatend to form in his eyes again as he fought the urge to break down. He had already showed enough emotion, and he didn't want to risk showing anymore in case his powers started short circuiting. "I'm trying to find a spell in the book to either slow down time or something." He said trying to hold in his emotions. "I need something to help me save mom." He said finally as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Save her?" Wyatt looked at his younger brother in confusion for a minute before his eyes shifted to immediate concern. "Save her from what?"

"Because in a few months on my birthday she dies." He admitted as he fell to his knees sobbing. "She died right in front of me, and you and Mel weren't there." He said drawing in a shaky breath. "I couldn't do anything to save her." He sobbed as Wyatt went over and wrapped his brother in a hug. "Chris, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked as Chris's body quivered as he drew in a shaky breath. "I'm scared Wy." He said his voice breaking as he sobbed even harder now. "I don't want to lose her." "Your not going to lose her." Wyatt said softly in a reassuring voice. "We're going to figure this out okay? together." Chris nodded and sobbed as Wyatt now began rubbing his brother's back in attempt to keep him calm as he looked up at the ceiling and he immediately thought about his father.

If anything happened to their mother would their father be there to take care of them? Or would he abandon them and leave them on their own? Wyatt shook his head and wanted to believe that was nonsense but with his father's duties as an Elder taking up a lot of his time, he always knew in the back of his mind there always was a possibility that someday his father would have to choose. Between his family or his job, and lately Wyatt was beginning to get the feeling of what choice his father would make, which ment that if he and Chris couldn't figure out a solution to save their mother that they would be on their own, and that was definitely not an option.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Chris! Will he and Wyatt be able to find a way to save their mother before it's too late? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Hope you enjoy and as always please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Charmed, or any of the characters other then the plot and storyline of this fanfcition. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!

 **Bold-Underlined = Chapter Titles/Character perspective**

 _italics - thinking/in thought_

 _italic underlined - memories/visions_

* * *

 **Previously on Fate's Destiny -** "What happened sweetie?" Piper asked gently. "Please, talk to me." Chris's body shook against his mother's shoulder as he took in a quivering breath and shook his head. "I can't." He muttered while choking back a sob. "Does it have something to do with me?" Piper asked. Chris nodded slowly as more tears began to fall as his lip quivered again. He drew in another shaking breath and whispered, "I saw you die last night in a vision. It was on my birthday." Piper let out a silent gasp of shock and surprise as Chris once again laid against his mother and rested his head on her shoulder quietly sobbing as she hugged him.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as Chris looked up from the book and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said quickly turning his eyes back to the book and skimming through it again. "So what are you doing up here?" Wyatt asked raising an eyebrow of suspiscion. "And don't say your looking for something for mom because I know something's up." "How can you tell?" Chris asked this time not bothering to look up at him. "Because you've got that look that aunt Phoebe always gets on her face whenever she has a bad vision and something's wrong." Chris laughed lightly. "That's funny, I don't know what your talking about." "Don't play dumb Chris." Wyatt replied his voice shifting to serious mode. "You saw something last night in your dream what was it?"

Chris shook his head and replied in a slightly yet annoyed tone, "It's nothing okay? Can you please just drop it?" Wyatt let out a sigh and walked up toward him while slaming his hand down hard on the book nearly slaming it closed on Chris's hand causing him to jump back. "Hey!" He yelled out his voice suddenly shifting angrily. "I wasn't done looking through it yet." "I don't care Chris." Wyatt said his eyes clouding over in a mixture of concern and frustration. "I want to know what you saw last night, and why you were crying." Chris shook his head again and Wyatt let out a sigh of frustration and replied, "You can either tell me right now what's going on or I'll call dad down here to come streighten you out."

Chris let out a quivering sigh and his body shook as tears threatend to form in his eyes again as he fought the urge to break down. He had already showed enough emotion, and he didn't want to risk showing anymore in case his powers started short circuiting. "I'm trying to find a spell in the book to either slow down time or something." He said trying to hold in his emotions. "I need something to help me save mom." He said finally as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Save her?" Wyatt looked at his younger brother in confusion for a minute before his eyes shifted to imediate concern. "Save her from what?"

"Because in a few months on my birthday she dies." He admitted as he fell to his knees sobbing. "She dies right in front of me, and you and Mel weren't there." He said drawing in a shaky breath. "I couldn't do anything to save her." He sobbed as Wyatt went over and wrapped his brother in a hug. "Chris, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" He asked as Chris's body quivered as he drew in a shaky breath. "I'm scared Wy." He said his voice breaking as he sobbed even harder now. "I don't want to lose her." "Your not going to lose her." Wyatt said softly in a reasurring voice. "We're going to figure this out okay? together." Chris nodded and sobbed as Wyatt now began rubbing his brother's back in attempt to keep him calm as he his eyes locked up at the cealing and he immediatly thought about his father.

If anything happened to their mother would their father be there to take care of them? Or would he abandon them and leave them on their own? Wyatt shook his head and wanted to believe that was nonsense but with his father's duties as an Elder taking up a lot of his time, he always knew in the back of his mind there always was a possibility that someday his father would have to choose. Between his family or his job, and lately Wyatt was beginning to get the feeling of what choice his father would make, which ment that if he and Chris couldn't figure out a solution to save their mother that they would be on their own, and that was deffenetly not an option.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Coming Up With a Plan **

After a few minutes of silently holding his younger brother, Wyat's head suddeny snapped up when he heard the sound of footsteps and immediatly both of them turned to see their younger sister standing in the doorway of the attic. She was wearing a pink shirt with blue roses printed on it, with blue jean shorts, and pink tenneshoes. "Mommy says that we're all going to be late for school." She said slowly as her brown eyes traveled over to the open Book of Shadows sitting on it's usual place on it's stand in the back of the attic. "What's with the Book being opened?" She asked glaring at her older brothers. "Mommy says your not supposed to look through the book without permission." "We need it opened." Chris replied whiping tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "What's going on?" Melinda asked obviously sensing the grief among her brothers. "Tell me." "Nothing's wrong Mel." Wyatt said as both he and Chris rose to their feet, but their little sister wasn't buying it. "What is going on with you guys? You're acting like something's happened to mommy. Tell me what's going on?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other then back at their baby sister just as she replied in as stern of a voice as she could muster without breaking down, "Tell me right now or I'm calling mommy up here." Wyatt walked over and put his hand on his little sister's shoulder and said, "Why we need the book opened for has nothing to do with mommy Mel, I promise. It has to do with Chris's nightmare he had last night. We're trying to find a spell in the book to help him get rid of the nightmares so he can start sleeping better at night." The fourteen year old knew he didn't want to have to lie to his little sister, but he wasn't being given much of a choice anymore. All he coud do now was pray that Melinda hadn't inherited their Aunt Phoebe's Empath gift. If she had he knew that both he and Chris were in trouble.

"Kids! Where are you? It's time to go!" Their mother called from downstairs. "Come on guys! Let's go you're all going to be late!" "Coming mommy!" Melinda called as she ran down the stairs with her shoulder length brown hair which had been tied up in pigtails went bouncing up and down with her. Once she was gone, Wyatt turned to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bro." He said softly. "We'll figure this out alright? We just need more time. Let's come back up here after Melinda goes to sleep tonight." "Maybe we should just tell her Wy." Chris said shaking his head. "I don't want to lie to her. It feels wrong." "If we tell her Chris she'll tell mom and you know from there what'll happen right? She and Phoebe and Aunt Paige will all get together and either have all our powers bound or worse. Instead of just losing mom we'll lose everyone. Our entire family will all be killed. Do you really want that?"

Chris's heart began to pound and he could feel his heart was about to thump out his chest as he began to panic. "Easy bro easy." Wyatt said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Chris, breathe." He said softly as he watched Chris close his eyes and attempted to draw in several calming breaths which didn't last long just as he heard the sound of footsteps again climbing up the stairs toward them. "Wyatt? Chris? Where are you guys? It's time to go." Chris's breathing began to qicken again as he heard his mother's voice as panic began rising in his chest, he then watched as Wyatt instinctivly used his magic to close the Book of Shadows with telekinesis.

The footsteps drew closer just as Chris managed to calm himself down, and noticed the worried look on his mother's face just as she poked her head into the doorway. "There you are." Piper said letting out a sigh of relief. "Come on let's go. Melinda's waiting in the car." She was about to turn and head back down the stairs when she stopped and turned to look at her sons again. "Everything okay?" She asked as both of them nodded in response. "Chris, honey, you're face is all red. Have you been crying? What's wrong?" Chris shook his head and replied, "It's nothing mom. Really, I'm okay." "Race you to the car bro." Wyatt called as he ran past Chris while gently pushing him out of the way. "Hey! no fair!" Chris called back as he ran after his older brother. "You got a head start!" Piper shook her head in disbelief at her rowdy children and called out, "Boys no rough-housing! The Manor is not supernatural proof!"

"Technically it is with all the demons we fight against." Wyatt replied with a look and smirk back at his mother. "Don't jinx it Wyatt." Piper said sternly as she ushered both of them into the car. Chris climbed into the back seat beside his little sister, while Wyatt climbed into the front seat beside their mother, and as they pulled out of the driveway, Chris couldn't help but feel like something really bad was about to happen as he felt himself about to breakdown and cry, but he held his tears back. He knew he couldn't risk exposing his weakness especially to his mother as Wyatt's words echoed deep in his head. _"If we tell her Chris she'll tell mom and you know from there what'll happen right? She and Phoebe and Aunt Paige will all get together and either have all our powers bound or worse. Instead of just losing mom we'll lose everyone. Our entire family will all be killed. Do you really want that?"_ Chris shook his head as images of his family all lying dead around him scared him as he closed his eyes and pretended to be alseep for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Sorry, this took me sooo freaking long to update. I've been super busy with stuff, but I hope to get back on track with this story pretty soon. Hope you enjoyed reading and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review...**


End file.
